The Wish I Made
by Starlovers
Summary: She made many sacrifices to get it. She wanted to change it all and now her wish will be granted (Parings Amuto)rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a pink haired girl who was standing on the roof of a tower and was holding a bright egg in her hands.

The girl name was Amu.

Even though she obtained the Embryo, she made many sacrifices in order to get the Embryo.

Amu's shugo charas was gone now and will never return again.

Her friends that were precious to her was either unconscious in coma or had died from the battle.

The most heartbreaking to her was when the person she love died and his name was…

Ikuto.

Tears fell from her eyes and the sky was covered by black clouds and it started to rain.

Suddenly the Embryo started to glow in Amu's hand!

There was a voice that echoed in her mind.

_That wish I will grant it._ The voice said.

Amu was shocked because she didn't say anything at all and then realized that the Embryo was listening what she wants in her heart.

"Thank you." Amu said in a whisper as the light engulfed her and the whole world.

The last thing Amu saw before she closed her eyes were her precious friends looking at her and saying,

"_Good Luck, Amu."_

**How was this story? Please tell me now and please be nice and review please! PLEASE! PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 7:30 A.M. and Amu woke up and sat up having tears in her eyes widened.

Amu looked around her room and remembered everything that has happened before.

_I see the Embryo granted my wish! _Amu thought

_Ikuto._

Amu was sad because of the death of the one she loved the most.

Then she remembered something.

"Ran, Miki, Sue!" Amu said panicking.

But when she got off the bed, she found…

Three eggs that were her shugo charas.

Amu smiled and carried them and embraced them.

Tear were falling down again as she said,

"I missed you Ran, Miki, Sue!"

Then she got off her bed changed into her old/new uniform and put Ran, Miki and Sue's egg into her backpack.

Amu went downstairs and went to eat breakfast.

"Good morning." Amu said almost crying by looking at her family that was gone but still remained her _"Cool and Spicy"_ face.

"Good morning Amu." Amu's mother said.

When she was finished eating breakfast, she saw Ami singing and dancing while Papa was happily taking picture.

"Bye." Amu said as she went out the door to her school.

_Hmm I should still keep my Cool and Spicy look in school I did before. _Amu thought while she was about to enter her school.

All of a sudden, Ran's egg was shaking and Amu pretend to panic so that the Guardians would noticed that Amu has three eggs in her bag.

Then a hand tapped her shoulders and when Amu turned around it was Tadase.

Amu knew what she should do and she slapped Tadase's hand away saying

"What do you want midget?" she said in her Cool and Spicy way.

"Uh it's nothing." Tadase said.

Then Amu went back walking to her school pretending to look depressed.

"Hotori-kun that girl!" Nadeshiko said.

"I know," Tadase said looking at the depressed Amu. " She has shugo charas but their still eggs."

"I saw it too and there were three eggs!" Yaya said.

"Finally she shows up, the one who has three eggs and the holder of the Humpty Lock." Tadase said.

_(At a hill)_

A blue haired person was lying on the ground and he noticed something.

_(In school)_

Amu and the other students were gathered at the auditorium for a meeting with the guardians.

_Sigh, why did I have to do that and it was my only chance!_ Amu thought in order for Ran to come out.

"_You can!" _a voice said and a heart shaped hair pin replaced Amu's hair pin and Amu stood up.

"Um! I'm sorry for what happened before!" Amu said with sparkles in her eyes and everybody was looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Tadase said.

And Amu ran out looking shocked and ran out the building knowing what to do next.

_Ah that's right! _Amu thought. _I'm going to see Ikuto next._

Amu ran into the construction site and ran to where the big hole was and dropped in it.

"Wah!" Amu yelled and landing hard on the ground.

Amu yelled for help but nobody was at the construction place and it was a day-off.

"_Amu-chan!" _a voice said.

"Huh?" Amu said as Ran's egg was in the air glowing.

The cracked and Ran came out.

"Jeez, what are you doing, Amu-chan!?" Ran said.

"Fly!" Ran said.

"F-Fly?" Amu pretended to stutter.

"From a girl who can't fly can fly, Character Change!" Ran said.

Then a heart shaped hair clip was on Amu's hair and then little angel wings were on Amu's shoes and hand.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran said as Amu was flying in the air.

"Ahhh!" Amu screamed and was flying all over the place.

Then when she landed she grabbed on and asked,

"What are you?!"

"I am Amu's Shugo Chara!"

"Shugo Chara?" Amu asked.

"Right! Amu's would be self!" Ran said happily.

Then Ikuto came.

"A-Another w-weirdo." Amu stuttered while fighting back the tears that were coming.

"Hmm, you still have more eggs right?" Ikuto said as he was sniffing at her.

"Amu be careful these people want your- Kyaa!" Ran said as Ikuto flick her away.

Then, Ikuto put his hands in his pocket and Amu's briefcase.

Amu blushed at this and tried to punch him but Ikuto dodged it.

Ikuto took Miki, and Sue's egg and Amu ran to Ikuto to get them back.

"Give back Miki and Sue!" Amu shouted as she was reaching for the eggs.

But then Amu started to fall.

"Amu-chan do another character change!" Ran said.

"But!" Amu said.

"Believe, your would-be-self!" Ran shouted.

Amu started to think of her past and started to say

"Give me courage!" Amu shouted and the Humpty Lock that Yoru was holding glowed and floated to Amu.

_My Humpty Lock!_ Amu thought and then she smiled and grabbed the Humpty Lock.

Then there was a bright pink light around Amu and Tadase saw this and said

"I-It can't be!"

"Character Transformation?" Ikuto said as Amu transform and jumped back up.

Tadase and Ikuto was shocked.

Then Amu knowing what to do next she started to panic and undo her Character Transformation and fell.

Tadase used his character change and when he hold Amu, Amu tried her best to blush even though she was in love with Ikuto.

Tadase put her down and Ikuto started to attack Tadase and then Tadase said "Holy Crown!" as a shield formed in front of Tadase and Amu.

"He escaped." Tadase said as Ikuto was gone.

"Are you okay?" as Tadase wiped Amu's face a handkerchief and then he gave Amu a handkerchief and left.

Amu tried hard to blush and squeal while Ran was around.

It was night time and Amu was tired from all the acting she had to do.

Ran was in her egg sleeping safe and sound.

Amu smiled in her bed as the lights were turned off.

Then Amu took out her Humpty Lock she obtained today, another one from the past/future and the past/future Dumpy Key, Ikuto's key.

_Ikuto, I missed you so much_ Amu thought as she closed her eyes in a deep sleep.

**Did you like this chapter please tell me and please review! And BE NICE! AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM PLEASE! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
